You're Fired!
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan gets fired from the radio show after swearing one too many times. Phil feels bad for Dan and tries to get his job back for him.


**One Hour Earlier**:

_"It was a honest mistake. I didn't mean to swear!" Dan yelled as he followed his producer, who was about to walk out of the studio._

_Dan and Phil were at the BBC studio and had just finished their radio show, which had finished a half an hour ago. _

_At the beginning of the year, Dan was told that he was not allowed to national swear on the radio show. Dan knew that it was going to be hard not to swear, as he swore a lot outside the radio show, and he tried his best. Unfortunately, Dan had sworn for the third time this year and now he had gotten fired from his and his boyfriend's radio show. Normally Dan got away with saying simple things like 'damn' and 'hell' but this time he accidentally dropped the f-bomb._

_"Come on Alistar. Dan didn't mean to do it," Phil said, also following Dan._

_"We warned you plenty of times before. This is your third strike, Dan. We love having you here and you're great on the radio but you're fired. We can't allow someone like you who swears on the radio. We can't get our reputation ruined."_

_"Can you please just give me another chance? I swear it won't happen again. Please!?" Dan begged as his eyes began to water up. Dan was extremely upset and had already tried his best to get his job back. _

_"That's what you said the last two times before. I have to get going. Goodnight boys,"_

_Phil sighed as he watched Alistar walk out of the studio, without saying another word to him or Dan. Phil immediately looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the look on his face._ _"Dan, it'll be okay. I promise! I'll just talk to Alistar later…" Phil began to say. He went to put his hand on Dan's shoulder to comfort him, but Dan quickly shrugged Phil's hand away and then he stormed out of the studio, slamming the door shut in Phil's face._

"I can't believe I actually did that! I'm such a fucking idiot!" Dan Howell yelled as he and his boyfriend, Phil Lester walked into their apartment. It was a Sunday night and Dan and Phil had just finished their radio show.

Unfortunately, Dan had gotten fired from the radio show as he had sworn for the third time, accidentally. Dan hadn't meant to swear, it just slipped out of his mouth. It was an honest slip-up. Dan swore almost every day of his life so it was very hard for him not to swear on national radio. Dan had tried so hard not to swear on the radio show. They made it through half the year and then he had to go and screw it up, just like he always did. He felt like he let everyone down. He felt like he had let all of his subscribers down. Though, more importantly, he felt like he let his boyfriend down.

"It was an accident, Dan. Don't beat yourself up," Phil said.

Dan immediately turned around and looked over at him. "It was the third time, Phil. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I wouldn't have been able to last two hours every Sunday for this year without swearing. It sounds pathetic but it's true! I swear every fucking day of my life," Dan said. He groaned and shook his head, "I just swore again right now!"

"Dan," Phil warned. He immediately walked up to Dan and gently took a hold of his hands. "You're not an idiot. Okay? Listen to me. People make mistakes all the time, and you just happened to make yours tonight," he whispered, trying to calm Dan down a bit. Phil knew how Dan got whenever he started to panic and he did not want that to happen. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He just needed to sit Dan down and talk to him, try to figure things out.

"Are you still going to do the radio show without me?" Dan asked nervously.

"No way. I can't do the radio show without you. It's called 'The Dan and Phil show' not 'The Phil show'," Phil said.

"Phil, no. Please, I want you to do it. I want you to keep doing the radio show, even without me," Dan said, before taking a deep breath. "The viewers will be disappointed if the radio show stopped. One of us has to do it."

"But I can't do it on my own. I've never done it before by myself," Phil told him.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he stared at him. "Well, find someone to do it with you. I didn't say that you had to do it all by yourself, I'm not that mean. Ask Chris Stark. The fans seem to like him anyways after he did the show that one time with me. Or maybe ask if you could get a friend to go on with you for a few weeks," he suggested.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. This is a big deal for me. I mean, I don't want to let anyone down but I also don't want to screw things up if I chose to do the radio show on my own. You know me, I always make stupid little mistakes like hitting the wrong buttons at the wrong time, or playing the wrong song. I'd be a mess on my own," Phil told him.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out…" Dan sighed, "Well, I'm going to bed," he mumbled.

"Wait, you're going to bed already?" Phil asked, a little surprised. He glanced over at the clock. Dan never went to bed this early. He would usually spend his nights sitting in his bedroom, browsing mindlessly on the internet for hours on end.

"Yes. I'm tired and I'm frustrated and annoyed, and I just want this day to be over with already. Today has just been the worst day of my life by far," Dan snapped, shaking his head.

Phil sighed sadly as he stared at Dan. He knew that Dan felt like he was defeated.

Phil absolutely hated that Dan was so upset like this and he couldn't do anything to make Dan feel better. Normally Phil would be able to come up with some idea to make him feel better or forget about his problems but not this time. He had no idea what he was going to do but he knew that he had to figure something out. He didn't like seeing Dan upset, ever.

"Dan, its only 9:30. Don't you want to eat dinner first and then go to bed?" Phil asked calmly.

"Thanks but, no thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," he turned around and walked out of the lounge.

"Hey, Dan!? You're just going to leave me by myself?" Phil asked sadly. Phil sighed sadly when he didn't get an answer.

Phil didn't know how he was going to but he knew that he had to get Dan's job back. Dan loved doing the radio show and Phil knew that Dan was devastated to be fired over a simple mistake. Phil jumped slightly and was shaken was out of his thoughts, when he heard a door slam shut, assuming that it was Dan slamming his bedroom door shut. Phil rolled his eyes and walked out of the lounge and then he also went to his own bedroom. Phil frowned as he walked into his bedroom, he looked around. He and Dan usually shared beds together. The only time Phil ever slept by himself was when he was away from home or when Dan wasn't home, other than that, he and Dan always shared a bed together. Phil much preferred to have Dan sleeping next to him.

Phil groaned and plopped down onto the bed, grabbing one of his pillows and burying his face into it.

"God damnit," Phil grumbled into his pillows. Luckily, it didn't take long for Phil to fall asleep.

"Phil, stop worrying, you're going to do fine!" Dan exclaimed as he watched Phil.

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing the show?" Phil asked as he was getting ready to leave the apartment.

It had now been two weeks. Phil was doing the radio show tonight with Chris Stark. The viewers had quickly found out that Dan was fired. Dan didn't talk about it. He avoided it as soon as someone asked about it. Dan still felt bad that he had been fired and he felt like he had let the subscribers down even though they said it wasn't Dan's fault. Phil hadn't done the radio show last week, luckily Scott Mills had filled in for him last week, as he was still trying to figure things out.

Dan and Phil were currently standing in the lounge, by the door. Dan was staying home. Phil suggested that Dan go with him but Dan knew that would be a bad idea. He wouldn't feel comfortable going back to the BBC after getting fired.

"Its fine! Sure, I'm still a little upset but I also really want you to do this. The viewers deserve this. They deserve you. Even though I'm completely jealous that Chris Stark is going to be next to you for the next two hours," Dan grumbled.

Phil laughed at him. He found it cute whenever Dan got jealous. "You don't have to worry about him, trust me. I don't think he would try anything anyways. I'm 100% sure he's straight and has no interest in dating me," he said.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at Phil, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Chris is a real lovely guy and everything but he definitely isn't my type. So not my type. You're my only type," Phil whispered.

Dan couldn't help but blush, and Dan rarely blushed. "Alright, whatever you say. Have fun. I'll be listening and watching so if he tries anything he'll be hearing from me the next time I see him," he warned.

"Oh no, please don't watch! That'll make me even more nervous!" Phil whined.

"Oh, stop it. You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. You'll do fine. I once did it by myself with Chris, so you can. If I can do it then you can definitely do it. I have complete faith in you. You're not going to mess up like you think you are. Just don't worry about all that negative stuff. Relax and have fun," Dan assured him.

Phil let out a sigh and then he slowly nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right… okay, I really have to get going now. It's my first day back in two weeks and I don't want to be late." he said.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he stared at Phil a few seconds. Dan desperately wished that he could go with Phil and he was even a little jealous that Phil could still do the radio show when he couldn't but of course, Dan wasn't going to tell Phil that. "Okay, be careful and have fun. Remember, you'll do absolutely fine and don't worry about anything! Don't think about any of the negative things. Think positive, that's what I always do when I'm nervous." Dan told Phil.

Phil smiled and nodded. He reached over and kissed Dan a couple of times. Dan smiled and immediately kissed him back.

Phil pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later. Dan smiled as he stared at Phil.

"Call me when you're on your way home!" Dan shouted as he watched Phil walk out of the lounge.

"I will, love you!" Phil shouted back as he walked down the stairs.

"Love you too," Dan mumbled. He sighed and shook his head.

Once Phil was gone, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He reached over and grabbed his laptop and sat it down on his lap. Dan turned on his laptop and then he immediately went onto his twitter.

danisnotonfire: _Don't forget to listen to and/or watch AmazingPhil with Chris Stark today on BBC Radio 1! I'll be listening/watching along with the rest of you! It's going to be a good one for sure!_

_"Good luck Phil." Dan whispered, even though Phil couldn't even hear him. _

_Dan knew that Phil was extremely nervous about doing the radio show by himself but he also knew that Phil was going to do great by himself. Dan would do anything to be there with Phil now, just trying to relax him and make him feel calm. But, he couldn't. He couldn't be with Phil because he had to go and get fired for swearing. Dan was mentally kicking himself right now._

"_That's it for tonight's radio show. Thanks for tuning in guys. Hope you enjoyed. Also a big thanks to Chris Stark for helping out with tonight's show. It was a lot of fun! We're ending the show with My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall out Boy!_"

Dan sighed in frustration as he exited the BBC Radio 1 website and then he slammed the laptop shut.

Although, Dan was extremely proud of Phil for doing the radio show on his own, he was extremely jealous and he was still angry with himself for the fact that he got fired. He didn't like that Phil had to do it all on his own. He didn't like that Phil was doing with someone else that wasn't him. That was the worst part for Dan. He felt like he was being replaced even though Phil had assured him about a thousand times that he wasn't. But, Dan's the one that should be there by Phil's side, helping him every step of the way. It was supposed to be the Dan and Phil show. Not the Chris and Phil show.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Dan asked out loud. He groaned and then he buried his face in his hands.

An hour later, Phil finally returned home from the radio show.

"Dan?" Phil called as he walked up the stairs. Phil walked into the lounge and smiled when he saw that Dan was stretched out on the couch, watching TV. Dan looked up from staring at the TV. He sat up as soon as he saw Phil. "Hey," Phil greeted. He walked over to the couch and immediately sat down next to Dan. Phil reached over and gently pressed his lips against Dan's and kissed him. He pulled away from Dan and smiled as he looked at Dan.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. He couldn't help but notice Phil seemed rather cheerful. "Hey," Dan replied.

Dan smiled and immediately kissed him back. He reached over and grabbed Phil's hand, holding onto it.

"Did you have fun on the show tonight then?" Dan asked curiously.

Phil nodded. "Yeah! It was a lot of fun. So, did you listen to the radio show?" He asked curiously.

Dan nodded. "Of course I listened. You were a natural. I stalked Twitter after the show and everybody loved it. They were so happy with how it turned out and they loved the music choices and everything," Dan told him.

"Oh, good. That makes me really happy. I was so nervous. It was really awkward doing it with Chris," Phil said.

"Yet you still look very happy," Dan said, raising his eyebrows.

Phil bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Dan again. "Well…" He began to say.

"What did you do?" Dan asked curiously, when he saw the look on Phil's face.

"I was able to talk to Scott Mills and a couple of other people after the show tonight and I got your job back," Phil said.

"You did what?" Dan asked with shock.

Phil smiled proudly. "You heard me correctly," he said.

"Oh my God, Phil! How the hell did you manage to do that?" Dan asked.

"I have my ways with people. I talked to them for a bit and they agreed that you should get your job back. Plus, they saw how our subscribers missed having you on the radio show and knew they couldn't keep you away," Phil said.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "You are absolutely crazy but you are literally the best boyfriend ever," he whispered.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you. I knew you would be happy to have your job back," Phil said.

"Of course I'm happy! This really means a lot to me Phil," Dan said.

"Come on, you know that I'd do anything to keep you happy," Phil told him.

"I know. I really do have the best boyfriend ever," Dan said.

Dan smiled as he stared at Phil for a few seconds before he gently snaked his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him without any hesitation, he gently pushed Phil down on his back, and slid on top of him. Phil laughed into the kiss and then he wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him closer to his body. "Shall we celebrate getting your job back then?" He asked when Dan finally pulled away from the kiss. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan.

"Yes, of course we should celebrate! I'll go get the Champaign and then we can order some dinner because I'm hungry," he said, giggling. Dan pushed himself up before he stood up from the couch.

Phil laughed, rolling his eyes playfully at his boyfriend, sitting up as well.

"Oh, and by the way…" Dan started to say. He took a deep breath, "I fucking love you, Phil Lester," Dan whispered.

Phil smiled as he watched Dan walk out of the room. "I love you too, Dan Howell," Phil whispered back. He finally stood up from the couch and then he followed Dan to the kitchen. He couldn't help but chuckle at how happy and cheery Dan was.

"I can't believe you actually got my job back," Dan whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

Phil smiled. "I hated seeing you so upset before. I knew that I had to do something," he said.

Dan turned around and looked over at Phil. Dan just couldn't believe that Phil, the love of his life, would actually do something like this for him. No one else in the world would do something like this.

"I know how much you loved the radio show and I saw how upset you were when you got fired," Phil whispered.

Dan walked up to Phil and then he gently wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed him once and then he pulled away and looked at Phil, "I do love the radio show but there's something that I love even more," Dan whispered.

Phil blinked a few times. "Yeah? And what's that?" He asked curiously.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You! You idiot," he said, laughing.

Phil blushed. "Oh," he said. He took a deep breath, "I love you too."


End file.
